Tiny Tiger
Tiny Tiger is the former supporting antagonist-turned supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and an ally to Team Bandicoot. Voices * Juurota Kosugi (Japanese) * Jim Cummings (English) * Carlos del Campo (Seasons 1-3); Mario Filio (Season 4 and movie) (Latin American Spanish) * Ferran Audí (Castilian Spanish) * Alberto Mieza (Catalan; As Albert Mieza) * Philippe Smolikowski (Seasons 1-3); Alain Dorval (Season 4 and movie) (French) * Guy Nadon (Canadian French) * Stefan Fredrich (German) * Ambrogio Colombo (Italian) * Gonçalo Adriano (Portuguese) * Ricardo Juarez (Brazilian Portuguese) * ??? (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * Peter Røschke (Danish) * Fred Meijer (Dutch) * Dan Bratt (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Even Stormoen (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * Wojciech Paszkowski (Polish) * Jukka Rasila (Finnish) * István Koncz (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Mohammad Filfila (Arabic) Story Descriptions Tiny Tiger is a male Tasmanian tiger with orange fur, yellow eyes, a big black nose, thick black brown eyebrows, a yellow muzzle, sharp teeth, pointy brown claws, triangular pointy ears, a brown tuft on his long tail, and brown stripes on his back fur and wearing a gold gladiator helmet, a gold armored arm gauntlet on his right arm, brown shoulder pads with silver spikes, silver metal bracelets, a brown suspender belt around the torso supporting his arm gauntlet, a green leopard-spotted loincloth with a gray wrap support, and red and white converse shoes, and sometimes wielded a gold trident. He doesn't wear a shirt. Personality Relationships Crash Bandicoot Crash is Tiny's enemy-turned friend. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Area 54 (Appears at the very end only) * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame (Turns good in this) * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains